Surtout, pas de panique!
by Mina77
Summary: Quinn n'a pas revu Rachel depuis huit ans. Après une rencontre avec Kurt, elle va être amené à la revoir. Souvent. Mais ce sera contre son gré. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour! Alors voilà, première fois que je fais lire une de mes histoires à d'autres personnes que ma sœur, c'est donc un grand pas pour moi (et un petit pour l'Humanité ;) ). Bref, review, pas review, c'est comme vous voulez mais si vous avez des suggestions pour l'histoire, n'hésitez pas. J'écris un peu comme ça me vient donc toute idée et bonne à prendre. Je préviens tout de suite, ce sera un happy end, je HAIS les fins tristes. Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Quinn Fabray était quelqu'un de très ponctuel, elle détestait être en retard. Et pourtant, elle allait l'être pour son premier jour de boulot. Elle maudit pour la énième fois son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné et monta dans sa voiture.

oOoOoOo

Elle arriva à bout de souffle et avec cinq minutes de retard dans les bureaux du magazine de mode pour lequel elle serait photographe. Elle s'avança vers la secrétaire qui la regardait avec un air dédaigneux. Il y a quelques années, elle l'aurait rabaissé et peut-être même insulté. Mais elle n'était plus la garce du lycée, elle avait grandi, alors elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray et c'est mon premier jour ici. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Kerry.

-Il est en réunion mais son adjoint va vous recevoir, attendez une minute s'il vous plait.

Quinn alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans le hall et soupira. Cinq minutes de retard, on ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu.

-Vous êtes en retard Mlle Fabray.

Ou peut-être que si en fait. Elle se leva, essayant de paraître désolée. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle avait un sourire éclatant.

-Kurt? Kurt Hummel?

-En personne! Quand Rebecca a appelé pour me dire qu'une certaine Quinn Fabray attendait dans le hall, je n'ai pas voulu la croire au début!

-Et pourtant me voilà! s'exclama Quinn en souriant, alors tu bosses dans la mode? Je pensais que ton rêve était à Broadway!

-J'ai réalisé que non. Voilà ce que je te propose: je te fais visiter, je t'explique un peu comment ça fonctionne ici et ensuite on va manger quelque part pour parler du bon vieux temps, ça te va?

Quinn ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de Kurt au lycée mais le revoir lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle se rendit compte que tout le Glee Club lui manquait alors elle lui sourit et accepta.

oOoOoOo

Deux heures plus tard:

-Je connais l'endroit parfait! s'exclama Quinn en sortant de l'immeuble du magazine, tu te souviens de Santana et Brittany?

-Oui bien sur!

-Elles ont ouvert une sorte de bar/restaurant/boîte, ça marche du tonnerre. Elles l'ont appelé New Directions, déclara Quinn en souriant.

-Alors ce sont elles les propriétaires?

-Tu connais?

-Des amis m'en ont parlé et m'ont conseillé d'y aller mais je ne savais pas que Brittany et Santana étaient derrière tout ça! C'est formidable! Mais comment ont-elles réussi à monter un truc pareil?

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Quinn et elle répondit.

-Et bien, l'ancien proprio est un ami de la mère de Santana donc il leurs à laisser pour presque rien et il les a aidé à se lancer en leurs faisant de la pub etc... Elles ont eu beaucoup de chance en fait.

oOoOoOo

Santana regardait sa petite amie se mouvoir entre les tables avec tendresse. Elle avait beau essayer d'expliquer à Brittany que, en tant que gérante, elle n'avait pas besoin d'assurer le service, cela ne servait à rien. La blonde trouvait cela plus amusant et les clients étaient toujours ravis de sa bonne humeur. Elle entendit le carillon de l'entrée et tourna son regard vers la porte. Elle sourit en voyant entrer Quinn et son sourire s'élargit quand elle remarqua qui la suivait. Elle s'avança vers eux alors qu'un de ses serveurs prenait leur manteau.

-Merci Franck, je vais m'en occuper.

-Très bien Madame.

-Madame? s'exclama Kurt, et ben, qui l'eut cru!

-Kurt Hummel, ça me fait plaisir de te voir et je vais te prendre dans mes bras mais profites en car ce sera la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et rendit son étreinte à Santana. La brune se dégagea et appela Brittany qui lâcha un cri de joie quand elle reconnu Kurt. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu à l'écart et commandèrent avant de reprendre leur discussion.

-Je dois vous dire bravo les filles, c'est vraiment charmant ce que vous avez ici. Cette ambiance chaude, un peu tamisée... Et il y a même une scène! J'adore! s'exclama Kurt.

-Merci, on est assez fière en fait, déclara Santana.

-Il faudrait qu'on te montre l'autre partie après! dit Brittany en tapant des mains, la boîte c'est mon idée, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

-En attendant, raconte nous un peu comment tu es finalement devenu rédacteur adjoint dans l'un des magazines de mode les plus connus? demanda Quinn.

-Et bien, j'aime toujours chanter et les cours à NYADA étaient vraiment bien mais, quand on a commencé à passer des auditions avec Rachel, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas aussi bon que je le pensais, par rapport aux autres en tout cas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu étais fabuleux! s'exclama Brittany.

-Peut-être dans l'Ohio mais pas pour New York. En tout cas les directeurs de casting me l'ont bien fait comprendre. J'ai eu une période un peu difficile mais Blaine a toujours été là pour moi et je me suis lancé à fond dans mon autre passion: les vêtements. Et voilà!

-Tu sais, la scène n'est pas là pour faire jolie. Quelques groupes connaissent pas mal de succès depuis qu'ils sont passés ici. Tu pourrais venir nous faire une petite représentation un soir. Ca vaut pour toi aussi Quinn, ajouta Santana.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle semblait ailleurs et n'avait pas entendu son amie.

-Fabray! brailla la brune.

-Hein quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-Je disais que tu pourrais venir chanter ici avec Kurt un jour, ce serait sympa.

-Oh, oui bien sur.

Quinn se replongea dans ses pensées tandis que les trois autres parlaient de ce qu'étaient devenus leurs amis du Glee club. Quand Kurt avait parlé de Rachel, la blonde s'était complètement déconnectée de ce qui l'entourait. Quinn savait depuis la terminale qu'elle était amoureuse de la diva mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Après la remise des diplômes, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins perdus de vu et Quinn n'avait pas pu reprendre contact avec Rachel. Elle en crevait d'envie et elle avait plusieurs fois failli céder. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait son bonheur mais la voir marier à Finn lui aurait fais trop mal. Comme si le Destin avait lu ses pensées, Kurt parla du couple au même moment.

-Ils ne se sont pas mariés finalement et Finn est retourné à Lima après un an à New York, la vie ici n'était pas pour lui.

-Tu m'étonnes! s'exclama Santana, je n'imagine pas du tout Finnocence à l'aise dans la grosse pomme!

-San, sois gentille, la gronda Brittany.

-Comment l'a prit Rachel? demanda Quinn.

Les trois autres la regardèrent un peu bizarrement. Elle n'avait rien dis pendant toute la conversation et elle s'y intéressait maintenant.

-Elle était dévastée au début. Elle pensait que Finn était son grand amour. Mais elle s'en est remise. Son rêve a toujours été Broadway, elle ne laissera personne se mettre en travers de ça.

-Ce serait bien qu'on la revoit, déclara Brittany soudain, on a eu nos diplômes il y a huit ans déjà et on ne l'a pas revu depuis presque trois ans, c'était pour le mariage de Tina et Mike.

-Mariage où tu n'étais pas allée d'ailleurs, reprocha Santana à Quinn.

-Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer sur ce choix. Mike et Tina ne m'en ont pas voulu et je suis la marraine de leur petite fille! répliqua Quinn sur la défensive.

-Personne n'agresse personne, déclara Kurt en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde, bref, Rachel fait la première de son nouveau spectacle la semaine prochaine. Je peux nous avoir des places si vous voulez.

-Oh oui! J'ai toujours voulu voir Rachel à Broadway! s'exclama Brittany.

Santana sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie.

-Je suis aussi partante. Ca me fera plaisir de revoir la naine! déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quinn hocha la tête. Elle inventerait une excuse pour ne pas y aller plus tard, elle avait une semaine.

oOoOoOo

Kurt et Quinn retournèrent au travail après avoir promis qu'ils reviendraient pour chanter. Le trajet se fit en silence. La blonde pensait à Rachel et le jeune homme l'observait discrètement.

-J'aimerai savoir une chose Quinn...

-Je t'écoute.

-Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de Rachel?

Quinn freina brutalement et se tourna vivement vers son ami avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle redémarra en entendant les autres chauffeurs s'énerver derrière elle et ne répondit pas. Le silence fut glacial jusqu'aux bureaux mais Kurt en rajouta une couche en descendant de la voiture.

-Tu seras obligée de faire face à tes sentiments un jour ou l'autre Quinn, pour ton propre bien mais aussi pour celui de Rachel.

Après ces paroles qui semèrent le trouble chez Quinn, il entra dans l'immeuble mais la blonde ne le suivit pas. Elle s'alluma un cigarette et tira dessus avec violence. Si Kurt savait, qui d'autre pouvait être au courant? Pas Rachel quand même? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une excuse pour le spectacle de la semaine suivante. Connaissant Kurt, il tenterait sûrement quelque chose. Quinn jeta sa cigarette et se rendit dans son bureau. Son planning, très chargé, ne commençait que le lendemain, elle avait le temps de s'installer. Elle sortit ses affaires, quelques cadres photos qu'elle accrocha au mur et un autre, plus petit, qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Cette photo avait été prise juste après la victoire des New Direction aux Nationales. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de Rachel que ce jour là. Sur la photo, la diva était dans ses bras et elle riait. Quinn posa le cadre un peu brutalement et sortit son appareil photo. Elle commença par prendre la vue de New York que lui offrait sa fenêtre puis elle partit faire un tour dans l'immeuble. Elle aimait l'agitation qui régnait ici jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses en plein milieu d'un couloir.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Laissez moi vous aider.

Elle prit la main qu'on lui tendait et se retrouva face à un jeune homme très mignon et portant des dreads. Il était complètement déphasé par rapport au chic et au luxe qui régnait ici. Elle lui sourit et le remercia.

-Pourriez-vous m'aider? Je cherche le bureau de Kurt Hummel, lui demanda t-il.

-Bien sur, au bout du couloir, la dernière à droite.

-Merci. Au revoir et encore désolé!

-Attendez! Comment vous appelez vous?

-Joe. Joe Hart.

-Quinn Fabray, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-De même, répondit t-il avec un sourire, excusez moi mais je dois vraiment y aller.

-Bien sur, désolée! A une prochaine fois peut-être.

-Ce sera avec plaisir.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Rachel pendant toute sa conversation avec le jeune homme. Oh oui, ils allaient se revoir, c'était certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**prefabsprout: je développerai juste ce qu'il faut pour que leur relation ait un intérêt dans l'histoire mais ce ne sera pas long promis ;) merci pour ta review!**

**Manon: rassure toi, ce ne sera pas long. Mais il faut bien un peu de rebondissement! ;) Merci d'avoir reviewer!**

**pocketstars: merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu ''accroches totalement'' ;) ne t'inquiète pas pour Joe, c'est un gentil et il va pas embêter notre Faberry bien longtemps!**

**L****etInLove: Oui, j'aime bien la pique de Santana quand elle retrouve Kurt ****. Sinon c'est vrai que j'ai un peu forcé sur la perspicacité de Kurt mais bon, il est intelligent ce garçon! ;)**

**Ellana-Watson: Wow quelle review! Tu m'as bien fais rire! Pas d'inquiétude pour Joe, il va rester dans l'histoire mais… tu verras. Mais ce sera très court, ne t'en fais pas. Et j'essayerai de faire un peu de Brittana, pas de soucis.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte, ça fait plaisir! **

**Je voulais préciser que je**** ne sais pas vraiment faire de scène un peu… comment dire… intéressante! Je vais essayer mais faudra pas être déçu! ;) **

Santana vérifia l'adresse que Kurt lui avait envoyé par sms et entra dans l'immeuble. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Elle repéra la porte de son ami et frappa. Ce fut Blaine qui ouvrit et elle le salua chaleureusement. Elle n'avait jamais oublié cette chanson qu'il avait chanté avec Kurt pour elle.

-Comment vas-tu Satan?

-Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce dernier mot. Je vais bien merci, et toi?

-Tout baigne. Suis moi, Kurt est dans le salon.

-Sympa l'appart! s'exclama la brune en entrant, salut Kurt.

-Ah enfin te voilà! Tu en as mis du temps, je t'ai dis que c'était une urgence nationale!

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas du FBI donc je vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi si c'est si important que ça! répliqua Santana, dépêche toi de m'expliquer ton affaire, j'ai laissé Brittany gérer seule le New Direction et la dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, elle a failli faire brûler la cuisine.

Blaine pouffa et alla chercher une bouteille de vin tandis que Kurt et Santana s'installaient. Kurt décida de faire court.

-Je crois que Quinn est amoureuse de Rachel.

Santana soupira. Elle avait des doutes elle aussi, depuis le lycée mais elle n'avait jamais osé en parler avec son amie, de peur qu'elle se braque.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien Porcelaine, mais en quoi ça nous concerne?

Kurt grimaça en entendant le surnom que lui avait attribué Sylvester au lycée. Il prit le verre de vin que lui tendait Blaine et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Pour les aider.

-Chéri, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus: tu n'interviens plus dans les histoires de cœur de tes amis, soupira Blaine.

-D'accord mais là il s'agit de Rachel, ma meilleure amie!

-Euh… je ne veux pas avoir l'air de gâcher ton délire mais Rachel n'est pas amoureuse de Quinn que je sache! intervint Santana.

-Non…

-Quoi?

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Qu'est-de qu'il y a?

-Ce serait vraiment trop….

-ACCOUCHE!

-Oui, bon, pas la peine de s'énerver… Quinn et Rachel ont couché ensemble au lycée, avoua Kurt.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Il dura longtemps, trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps. Santana se leva soudain et commença à faire les cent pas en braillant en espagnol. Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils attendirent simplement que la jeune femme se calme. Après cinq minutes à péter les plombs, Santana finit par se rasseoir, un peu essoufflée.

-Tu es sûr de ça? demanda-t-elle.

-Yep, sûr et certain. Rachel me l'a dit peu après sa rupture avec Finn

-Est-ce que Finn le sait? demanda Blaine.

-Oui. Bizarrement, il ne l'a pas trop mal pris. Bref, c'est pas le sujet.

-Non, effectivement. Donne nous les détails!

-Santana, tu es une perverse et ton âme est vouée au diable, déclara Kurt.

-Je suis navrée que tu n'ais pas saisi la subtilité de ma blague. Bon, arrêtons là les idioties, tu penses que Rachel pourrait être amoureuse de Quinn?

-Je n'en suis pas certain mais je pense que oui.

-De toute façon, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est les forcer à se voir plus souvent. C'était une bonne idée de nous proposer d'aller assister à la représentation de Rachel.

-Tu devrais aussi parler à Quinn, histoire de voir comment elle se sent par rapport à la situation.

-Dites, je voudrais pas vous déranger mais vous ne pensez pas qu'elles sont assez grandes pour se débrouiller? remarqua Blaine.

Kurt et Santana le regardèrent comme si il était fou.

-On parle de Rachel et Quinn là! Les deux filles les plus têtues de la planète! s'exclama la brune, crois moi, si on ne les aide pas, elles vont finir seules et malheureuses.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son compagnon et la jeune femme réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour que leurs amies tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

oOoOoOo

Quinn prit encore quelques clichés de la jeune femme qui posait dans la nouvelle création Dior et posa son appareil. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était déjà vingt heures et elle finissait seulement sa journée. Elle se rendit dans son bureau pour récupérer quelques affaires et décida d'aller manger un morceau au New Direction.

Le trafic était presque bloqué alors elle en profita pour se désintéresser de la route et réfléchir à son problème. La représentation de Rachel était le lendemain soir et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver d'excuse pour y échapper.

Une heure plus tard, elle arriva enfin au New Direction. Lorsqu'elle entra, Brittany lui tomba immédiatement dessus et la serra contre elle.

-Hey Britt! Va pas nous l'étouffer, elle peut encore être utile, rigola Santana, salut Quinn!

-Salut San. Vous pouvez manger avec moi ou vous avez trop de boulot?

-Je dois m'occuper des clients et aller donner mon numéro à ce monsieur là bas mais tu peux y aller Santana, je te dis si j'ai besoin de toi, répondit Brittany.

-Comment ça tu dois donner ton numéro? s'exclama Santana.

-Ben, il est gentil et il me l'a demandé alors…

-Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète qu'on ne donne pas son numéro aux inconnus, soupira Santana, je t'ai déjà expliqué que les gentils monsieur qui le demandent veulent coucher avec toi!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié San, désolée. Bon, je retourne travailler!

Brittany embrassa rapidement la brune et retourna en cuisine sous le regard désespéré de sa petite amie. Quinn ricana et s'assit à un table, suivie par Santana.

-Tu connais le meilleur moyen d'éviter ce genre de… désagréments?

-Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire…

-Ca s'appelle la technique de la bague au doigt et…

-Même pas en rêve! Parlons d'autre chose, ta journée s'est bien passée?

-C'était super! J'adore de job et tu verrais les mannequins! Vraiment sexy.

Santana sourit. Son amie allait rendre ça tellement facile.

-Aha! Quinn Fabray aurait-elle changé de bord?

-Quoi? Mais non! Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que… Non. Absolument pas.

-Ben voyons… J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas étrangère au plaisir de la chair avec les femmes!

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Santana fronça les sourcils. Quinn n'allait en fait pas lâcher le morceau, il fallait qu'elle utilise la méthode Lopez, plus communément appelée: on fonce dans le tas.

-Tu as couché avec Rachel Berry.

-Comment tu… Jamais de la vie!

-Ne me mens pas, je le sais de source sûre. Je voudrais seulement comprendre pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis. Je suis sensée être ta meilleure amie.

Quinn voulu continuer à nier mais le regard de Santana l'en dissuada. Elle gémit et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table. Elle se redressa quand elle sentit la main de la brune sur son bras.

-J'avais peur San, j'étais terrifiée. De ce qu'on penserait de moi, que ma mère me rejette. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs. Nous étions toutes les deux bourrées quand c'est arrivé, ça ne voulait rien dire pour elle. Rachel n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

-Ah ouais mais ça, ça peut s'arranger!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Regarde toi Quinn! Tu es magnifique, intelligente et tu as une bonne situation. N'importe qui craquerait pour toi.

-J'ai fais de la vie de Rachel un enfer au lycée, ce que je lui ai fais subir c'était juste… Elle aurait pu porter plainte pour les insultes sur son myspace!

-Et d'après toi, pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait?

-Je… j'en sais rien, il doit y avoir des millions de raisons!

-C'est vrai, mais je vais t'en donner une et c'est celle qu'elle m'a donné quand on en avait discuté au mariage de nos deux asiatiques préférés: elle ne t'en a jamais voulu, elle a toujours vu en toi la personne douce et sensible que tu caches sans cesse.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi…

-Je te répète ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je ne suis pas entrain de te dire d'aller chez elle sur le champ pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour…

-Santana!

-…mais seulement de te laisser une chance avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi mais tu ne serais pas plus heureuse si tu pouvais l'avoir près de toi de temps en temps? Même si ce n'est que de l'amitié?

Ce que redoutait Santana arriva, Quinn se renferma. La jeune femme n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse trop son espace vital sentimental, même si c'était pour l'aider. Surtout quand c'était pour l'aider en fait.

-Quand j'aurai besoin d'une nounou, je t'appellerai, en attendant laisse moi gérer ma vie.

Quinn se leva pour partir mais Santana la retint par le bras.

-Je suis désolée Q, je ne voulais pas être intrusive.

-C'est bon San, ne t'excuse pas.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais quand même venir à sa représentation demain soir? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Très bien, mais ce sera juste pour cette fois. Je veux passer à autre chose.

-Comme tu veux.

oOoOoOo

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, Quinn regrettait déjà d'avoir accepter. Elle ne pourrait jamais résisté aux yeux de cocker de la diva et la brune allait faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Elle pensa soudain à Joe et eut une idée qu'elle jugea lumineuse: elle allait lui demander de venir avec elle ce soir! Le jeune homme avait été engagé par Kurt pour améliorer le design du magazine qui laissait à désirer depuis un certain temps. Joe était un dessinateur incroyable, il avait une imagination débordante et un humour qui plaisait beaucoup à Quinn.

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, elle était donc de très bonne humeur et Kurt, qui l'avait croisé dans le couloir, n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Santana lui avait fais un débriefing sur leur discussion et le fait que Quinn soit si souriante ce matin ne collait pas avec son état d'esprit de la veille. C'est pourquoi, quand il la vit entrer dans le bureau de Joe, il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller trainer autour de la porte. Il remercia Quinn de ne pas l'avoir fermer et écouta.

-Salut Joe.

-Bonjour Quinn, tu vas bien?

-Oui et toi?

-Ca va. Tu ne bosses pas ce matin?

-Je n'ai rien de prévu jusqu'à onze heures. Je te dérange?

-Non pas du tout, au contraire! Tu veux voir sur quoi je bosse?

-Avec plaisir!

L'apprenti espion n'entendit rien pendant quelques secondes puis Quinn s'exclama:

-C'est vraiment fantastique ce que tu fais, je suis persuadée que Kurt sera ravi!

''Ouais, ça c'est à voir'' pensa le concerné.

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Kurt s'inquiéta. Etaient ils entrain de… Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau et soupira de soulagement. La distance de sécurité n'était pas vraiment convenable mais ils n'étaient pas entrain de s'embrasser, c'était déjà ça.

-Je vais voir le spectacle d'une amie à Broadway ce soir, ça te dirait de m'accompagner?

Kurt faillit crier. Ah mais non! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça! Pourquoi faisait elle ça? Oh la la, il sentait déjà le drame de ce soir! Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Santana. Il attendit néanmoins la réponse de Joe.

-C'est gentil de proposer, ce sera avec plaisir. Mais je suppose qu'il faudra que je porte autre chose que mon pantalon troué et mes sandales!

Quinn éclata de rire et Kurt se renfrogna. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

-Oui effectivement, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille me préparer. On se retrouve ici ce soir, 19 heures?

-Ca marche! A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Kurt s'éloigna rapidement mais il vit quand même Quinn sortir du bureau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit à douter: se pourrait il que la jeune femme se soit à décider à passer à autre chose? D'après ce que lui avait dis Santana, il aurait plutôt misé sur le contraire. Mais alors que signifiait cette invitation? Il décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça aujourd'hui, il avait un boulot à faire. Il aviserait après la représentation et il attendrait l'avis de Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite! Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez applaudir notre magnifique star, Rachel Berry! ;) **

**Première apparition de Rachel dans la fic! Il était temps me direz-vous ;) Enjoy!**

**PS: Je suis nulle pour les titres mais il y a une petite (très petite) explication de celui de cette histoire en début de chapitre.**

Quinn jeta une sixième robe sur son lit et en sortit une septième de son placard. Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir ce qu'elle allait porter pour aller voir Rachel et cela l'agaçait. Ca l'agaçait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était pour plaire à Joe ou à Rachel qu'elle hésitait autant. Elle enleva la septième et la balança avec colère. Elle prit finalement la première qu'elle avait essayée et la mit. Oui, elle était magnifique, elle plairait certainement à Rach… Joe!

''Allez ma fille, reste zen. Tu vas revoir Rachel Berry après huit ans sans nouvelles mais surtout, pas de panique!''

oOoOoOo

Elle avait retrouvé Joe à leur lieu de travail et elle l'avait trouvé charmant en costume. Le jeune homme avait été très galant et Quinn s'était surprise à imaginer la texture de ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier victoire, le visage de Rachel s'imposa dans son esprit et elle décida qu'elle était foutue. Il lui faudrait un lavage de cerveau pour oublier la jeune femme. Elle se força à sourire et suivit Joe dans sa voiture.

oOoOoOo

Santana faisait les cent pas devant le théâtre sous le regard attendri de Brittany. La brune avait expliqué la situation à sa petite amie qui, même si elle trouvait que Rachel et Quinn iraient bien ensemble, pensait qu'il valait mieux les laisser se débrouiller.

-San, calme toi, tout va bien se passer.

-Non Britt, tout ne va pas BIEN se passer! Le plan ne prévoyait pas que Quinn inviterait son espèce de macaque à dreads!

-Mais Santana, pourquoi un plan? L'amour, ça doit être naturel, si Quinn se sent bien avec ce Joe, on devrait être heureuse pour elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas Britt…

-Salut les filles! Vous allez bien?

-Salut Quinn! Très bien et toi? demanda Brittany.

-Ca va! Je vous présente Joe Hart, un collègue de boulot.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, déclara le jeune homme.

-De même, répondit Santana d'une voix glaciale.

Joe la regarda bizarrement, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que la brune lui parle sur ce ton. Quinn fusilla son amie du regard et Brittany leva les yeux au ciel avant d'intervenir.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir rejoindre Kurt et Blaine à l'intérieur.

oOoOoOo

Le Kurt en question tapait du pied devant la porte de la salle et regardait sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Le spectacle ne commençait que dans vingt minutes mais il était sur les nerfs. D'abord, il stressait pour Rachel. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, son amie était la meilleure, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ensuite, il redoutait le moment des retrouvailles. Il n'avait pas prévenu Rachel que la moitié du Glee club, plus ou moins, viendrait la voir ce soir.

-Ah! Vous voilà enfin! Dépêchons nous! Salut Joe.

-Salut! Bonsoir Blaine, Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-C'est un plaisir, déclara le brun avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent enfin et trouvèrent rapidement leurs places. Santana et Kurt s'étaient arrangés pour être à côté et parlaient avec animation de la situation, en chuchotant bien sur.

Quinn elle, avait une boule dans le ventre. Une boule de plomb. Elle allait revoir Rachel. Elle allait lui parler. Elle allait à nouveau l'entendre chanter! Elle était irrécupérable…

Le suspens dura encore quelques minutes et les rideaux s'ouvrirent enfin. Un silence religieux s'installa et une voix s'éleva, celle de Rachel Berry.

Quinn s'envola. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle ressentit dès les premières notes. La voix de Rachel lui avait manqué, elle le comprenait maintenant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs et elle se força à respirer. Elle était vraiment atteinte si une simple chanson la mettait dans cet état! Elle secoua la tête pour échapper à ses pensées. Elle voulait profiter de l'instant.

Joe avait senti Quinn se tendre à côté de lui et il lui avait lancé un regard surpris. Est-ce que le spectacle lui déplaisait? Pourtant la chanteuse était tout simplement incroyable! Personne ne pouvait détester une voix pareille! Il vit du coin de l'œil les lèvres de la jeune femme chanter en silence et son corps se pencher légèrement vers la scène. D'accord, Quinn adorait le show mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et profita du spectacle.

oOoOoOo

-Bon alors! Elle est où sa loge?

-Santana, ce n'est pas en me hurlant dessus que tu vas m'aider à la trouver! répliqua Kurt, excusez moi mon brave!

Il avait arrêté un homme dans le couloir et ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond mais Kurt était toujours persuadé d'être dans la bonne direction.

-La loge de Rachel Berry? Vous pouvez pas la rater, elle est couverte d'étoiles dorées! Elle est au bout de ce couloir, à gauche.

-Merci bien! Bon allez, dépêchez vous! s'exclama Kurt, si vous continuez à trainer, je suis sûr qu'elle sera déjà partie quand on arrivera.

Santana fit les gros yeux et voulu s'avancer pour l'étriper mais Brittany lui prit la main et lui sourit gentiment. La brune soupira: sa petite amie faisait ce qu'elle voulait d'elle...

oOoOoOo

Rachel ferma les yeux, savourant encore un instant le souvenir des applaudissements et des acclamations. Le spectacle avait été magnifique. Pas besoin de faire de la fausse modestie, c'était la réalité. Comme après chaque représentation, elle repensa à tous ses amis du Glee Club, à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient apporté. Elle prit sur sa table la photo qui avait été prise après leurs dernières Nationales et caressa le visage de Quinn. Elle n'avait jamais bien compris ce qui les unissait la cheerios et elle. Au départ, c'était simple, Quinn la détestait. Mais Rachel savait que ce n'était plus le cas après qu'elle ait soutenu la blonde pendant toute sa période Beth. Et puis il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit. Puck avait organisé une soirée et les deux jeunes femmes avaient toutes les deux beaucoup trop bu. Elles s'étaient rendues à la salle de bain, à l'étage, pour se rafraichir et tout avait dérapé. Rachel s'était enfuie avant le réveil de Quinn et elle le regrettait aujourd'hui. Peut-être aurait-elle du...

-Berry! Tu vas ouvrir oui? Ca fait cinq minutes que je cogne contre ta porte!

Cette voix... Ce n'était pas possible! Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la diva et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Santana! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle sauta dans les bras de la brune et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle remarqua Brittany à côté de Kurt et l'attira dans le câlin.

-Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir! Vous m'avez manqué!

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Rach! s'exclama Brittany.

Kurt sourit, attendri par les retrouvailles, et réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais où était passée Quinn? Il sortit de la loge et le trouva appuyée contre le mur, Joe lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien, tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud.

-Entre dans cette pièce et dis lui bonjour, ordonna Kurt.

La blonde hocha la tête et lui obéit. Elle vit le visage de Rachel se décomposer quand elle entra et elle voulut s'enfuir mais Kurt bloquait l'encadrement de la porte. La diva se libéra de l'étreinte de Brittany, tout en fixant Quinn

-Rachel je...

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la Rachel en question venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la serra elle aussi contre elle, savourant le contact. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, elle s'en moquait, elle avait revu Rachel.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Quinn...

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour...

-N'en parlons pas, pas maintenant. Pour le moment, je veux simplement profiter de cette soirée avec mes amis.

Rachel se dégagea des bras de la blonde mais resta près d'elle et lui prit la main. Joe le remarqua et il comprit. C'était tellement flagrant! Quinn avait cette lueur dans le regard quand elle regardait la diva... N'importe qui pouvait comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle.

-Oh San, j'ai une idée! On devrait les emmener au New Direction! Rachel ne l'a jamais vu et elle pourrait nous chanter quelque chose!

-New Direction?

-Notre restaurant à San et moi, tu vas voir, c'est génial!

oOoOoOo

Les six anciens membres du Glee Club parlaient avec animation, se remémorant leurs années de lycée et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Joe ne pouvait pas vraiment participer mais il appréciait les amis de Quinn et il s'intéressait à ce qu'ils racontaient. Il s'était aussi trouvé un nouveau hobby: observer les réactions de la blonde quand Rachel lui parlait, la frôlait ou simplement la regardait. Joe devait se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire tellement le désir de Quinn pour la diva était flagrant.

-Vous vous souvenez quand Finn a cassé le nez de Rachel pendant une de nos chorégraphies? s'exclama Kurt.

-Oh oui, c'était mémorable. J'avais bien ri!

-Merci Santana... maugréa Rachel.

-Je plaisante Hobbit, la rassura la brune.

-Vous pourriez chanter _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty _à nouveau! s'exclama Brittany avec enthousiasme, c'était une de mes préférées à l'époque!

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté, ma voix doit être horrible, répliqua Quinn qui n'aimait pas du tout l'idée.

-Ta voix ne sera jamais horrible Quinn, déclara Rachel.

La blonde rougit en entendant le compliment et Joe cacha son ricanement en toussant. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Oh allez Q! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter! Fais le pour moi s'il te plait.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, consternée par autant de mièvrerie. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que le jeune homme avait saisi le problème et était de son côté.

-S'il te plait Quinn, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'on chante toutes les deux, murmura Rachel.

-Allons-y alors, proposa la blonde en souriant.

Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient vers la scène, Kurt leva les pouces en signe de victoire et Santana sourit. Ca se déroulait plutôt bien pour le moment mais il y avait toujours le problème Joe Hart. Brittany se leva et se dirigea vers le micro pour présenter ses deux amis alors Santana en profita:

-Je te préviens tout de suite Bob Marley, pas la peine de trop t'attacher à Quinn, elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh mais j'ai bien compris, je suis pas aveugle. Je suis de votre côté et je vous apporterai mon aide pour qu'elles finissent ensemble.

Santana voulu répondre mais Brittany revint au même moment et la chanson commença. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la scène. Quinn fixait le mur devant elle et ne semblait pas vouloir regarder sa partenaire. Rachel lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Quinn posa enfin les yeux sur elle et commença à chanter. Comme Rachel l'avait dit, sa voix n'avait pas changé en huit ans, elle était encore capable de chanter et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle se sentait proche de la diva ainsi. La voix de Rachel s'éleva à son tour et Quinn ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Pendant les trois minutes de la chanson, les deux jeunes femmes ne se lâchèrent pas du regard et c'est à regret que la blonde retourna à leur table, sous les applaudissements des clients.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, je suis fatiguée, déclara-t-elle.

-Oh non, pas déjà Quinn! s'exclama Rachel déçue.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, la blonde sourit à la diva et la rassura:

-On se reverra Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas.

La brune lui rendit son sourire et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait le restaurant avec Joe.

-C'est qui ce type? demanda Rachel quand le couple fut sorti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'étonna Kurt.

-Joe, il est quoi pour Quinn?

Kurt et Santana se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Apparemment, Rachel n'était pas ravie de la relation de son amie.

-Ils viennent de se rencontrer, répondit Blaine, mais je crois que Quinn l'aime bien.

-N'importe quoi! répliqua Santana en lui faisant son regard de serial killer, elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à un mec comme lui!

Rachel ne dit rien et laissa ses amis se chamailler. Elle avait eu un pincement au coeur quand Joe avait pris la main de Quinn en sortant du restaurant et elle n'était pas certaine de ce que ça signifiait.

oOoOoOo

Quinn roulait un peu trop vite mais elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dis à Rachel qu'elles se reverraient? Elle ne voulait PAS la revoir! Enfin si mais elle ne pouvait pas. Bon, techniquement elle pouvait mais...

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Hurla-t-elle, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué!

Son cri l'avait un peu calmé et elle vérifia dans le rétroviseur que Joe la suivait toujours. Il l'avait déposé devant leurs bureaux pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture et elle lui avait proposé de venir prendre un dernier verre chez elle. Il avait accepté et ça arrangeait bien Quinn qui espérait encore se sortir Rachel de la tête. Elle se gara devant son immeuble et attendit que Joe fasse de même avant de monter à son appartement.

-Fais comme chez toi! Déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-C'est sympa chez toi, j'aime bien la déco.

-Merci. Je vais nous chercher du vin.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, récupéra deux verres et une bouteille puis revint dans le salon. Joe était en train de regarder les photos accrochées au mur.

-Elles sont de toi? demanda-t-il.

-La plupart oui.

-Tu es vraiment douée!

-Merci. Il y a d'autres choses pour lesquelles je suis très douée, l'informa Quinn avec un petit sourire.

Joe éclata de rire et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je sais ce que tu as en tête mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je voulais te parler de Rachel.

Quinn se figea. Est-ce que c'était si évident que ça? Ou alors Santana lui avait tout raconté... Elle allait la tuer!

-Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux?

-Tu ferais mieux de partir.

-Non. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, je veux t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Je crois que si. Tu ne peux pas fuir toute ta vie ce que tu ressens pour Rachel.

-De quoi tu parles de toute façon! Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle!

-Oh arrête, c'est tellement flagrant que même un aveugle sourd-muet s'en rendrait compte! De quoi as-tu peur?

-Je n'ai pas peur! s'énerva Quinn, Rachel n'est pas pour moi c'est tout!

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel quand elle comprit qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de se griller. Joe lui sourit gentiment et elle se mit à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Elle sécha ses larmes quelques minutes plus tard et le remercia.

-Bon, raconte moi maintenant.

Quinn soupira et déballa son sac. Elle expliqua à Joe ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu Rachel pour la première fois: de la peur, la peur de perdre Finn et donc une partie de sa popularité. Elle avait donc commencer à martyriser la brune pour qu'elle se sente humiliée et rabaissée, pour qu'elle n'ose pas s'intéresser à son copain. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Quinn comprenait que la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas dirigée contre Rachel mais contre Finn. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre, c'était impossible. Elle était déjà tombée enceinte, elle n'allait pas en plus devenir lesbienne! Son acharnement à pourrir Rachel servait désormais à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Progressivement pourtant, elle avait laissé la brune l'aider. C'était pendant la période Beth, quand Quinn n'allait vraiment pas bien et aurait voulu se foutre en l'air. Elles s'étaient rapprochées et étaient devenues presque amies. Et il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit...

-Tu comprends Joe, je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer! Je l'avais fait tellement souffrir! Et puis elle était heureuse avec Finn, je ne pouvais pas me mettre entre eux. Je me suis comportée comme si j'avais oublié ce qu'il s'était passé à cause de l'alcool et on en a plus jamais parlé.

-Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense: c'est des conneries.

-J'te demande pardon?

-Premièrement, elle n'est plus avec Finn et deuxièmement, toutes ces histoires remontent à l'époque du lycée, il y a presque dix ans. Tu crois pas qu'elle s'en est remise depuis le temps?

-Santana m'a dit que Rachel ne m'en avait jamais voulu, se souvint Quinn.

-Tu vois? C'est encore mieux!

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? gémit la blonde.

-Passe du temps avec Rachel, sois son amie et laisse faire les choses.

-Merci Joe.

-Mais de rien, c'était pas gratuit, ça fera 50 dollars!

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine quittaient le New Direction. Ils étaient les derniers et Santana était heureuse de se retrouver enfin un peu seule avec sa petite amie. Elle s'avança vers la blonde pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci l'ignora et alla aider ses employés à ranger et nettoyer. Santana n'en revenait pas. Brittany l'avait snobbé! Personne ne snobbait Santana Lopez de Lima Height Adjacent!

-Tu pourras fermer derrière toi Franck s'il te plait? Il faut que j'ai une petite discussion avec ma chérie.

-Bien sur madame, pas de problèmes.

-Santana, je ne veux pas te parler.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

La brune prit Brittany par le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à leur appartement qui était à l'étage au-dessus. Une fois arrivée dans leur salon, Santana la lâcha.

-Tu m'expliques maintenant?

-Je n'aime pas que tu t'immisces comme ça dans la vie privée de Quinn.

-C'est pour elle que je fais ça Britt, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre?

-Mais elle ne t'a rien demandé que je sache! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça!

-Je veux voir mon amie heureuse, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle soit avec Rachel.

-Très bien. Je pense que tu vas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, déclara Brittany avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

-Quoi? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi?

-Pas du tout San, j'en ai assez que tu t'occupes plus du bonheur de Quinn que du mien. Bonne nuit.

Brittany ferma la porte et la ferma à clé avant de se laisser glisser par terre, la tête dans les mains. Elle se mit à pleurer et Santana sentit son coeur se briser en l'entendant sans pouvoir rien faire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laurine: Merciiii! :) je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite alors!**

**Zeb410: Merci, ça fait plaisir! :)**

**LetInLove: Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire parce que j'aime pas quand elles s'engueulent mais comme elles sont déjà ensemble, il faut bien un petit ****rebondissement ;)**

**Marine: contente que ça te plaise ;) merci d'avoir reviewer!**

**jessy03: merciiiiiii! Contente que ça te plaise! :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en alerte, ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Rachel sortit de son lit en grognant et alla jusqu'à la porte de son appartement à la vitesse d'un escargot. Elle bailla pendant une longue minute avant d'ouvrir à l'intrus qui osait sonner chez elle à une heure pareille. La tête que tirait Santana la réveilla instantanément.

-Pas de questions Berry. Je suis crevée et ma petite amie m'a refusé l'accès de notre chambre donc je suis pas d'humeur. Néanmoins, je suis désolée de débarquer à cette heure tardive. Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ça quand tu m'as donné ton adresse tout à l'heure.

-Euh... ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Entre.

-Merci.

-Je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.

-Merci.

Rachel guida la brune jusqu'à sa chambre, un peu inquiète. Santana avait l'air d'un zombie et la diva craignait qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Dans tous les cas, elle préférait que son amie soit venue chez elle au lieu d'aller se saouler pour oublier.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Merci et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit San.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir pleuré pendant de longues minutes, Brittany voulut faire venir Santana dans leur lit. Elle lui en voulait toujours mais elle ne pouvait pas se passer de la brune. Elle s'inquiéta immédiatement quand elle découvrit que le canapé était vide.

-San?

Pas de réponse. Mais où était-elle passée? Brittany fouilla le moindre recoin de leur appartement mais Santana était introuvable. Elle s'affala sur le canapé, désespérée et découvrit une feuille coincée sous un coussin.

''Brittany, je suis allée voir Rachel, je ne pouvais rester à la maison. Je suis désolée que tu penses que je te délaisse. Je t'aime. San.''

La blonde froissa la lettre et la jeta avec rage à travers la pièce. Elle était une fille calme habituellement, elle était bien obligée pour canaliser la colère de Santana! Mais justement, quand il s'agissait de sa petite amie, elle s'énervait pour un rien.

''Au moins elle a eu la décence de ne pas aller chez le sujet de notre dispute! Oh lala, j'espère qu'elle ne va rien dire à Rachel! Pourquoi ne peut-elle jamais s'occuper de ses affaires? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas s'intéresser à moi...''

Brittany retourna se coucher et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Quand Santana se réveilla le lendemain, ses joues étaient humides. Elle détestait pleurer dans son sommeil. Elle entendit du bruit dans l'appartement et regarda l'heure: il était déjà onze heures! Elle quitta difficilement le lit et rejoignit Rachel dans la cuisine.

-Salut San! Bien dormi? Bon alors je t'ai préparé du bacon et des oeufs. Il y a du thé mais je peux te faire un café ou même un chocolat si tu préfères et il y a aussi...

-Ca va Hobbit, j'ai compris!

Rachel la regarda d'un air outré et Santana soupira. Elle était fatiguée mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être désagréable avec son amie qui l'avait accueilli en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Désolée Rach, les mauvaises habitudes reviennent vite.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends. Assied toi.

-Merci. Tu n'avais rien de prévu ce matin?

-J'ai annulé pour être avec toi mais je devrais aller au théâtre cet après-midi et j'ai une réprésentation ce soir. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester seule?

-Non, pas du tout! Merci pour tout ça.

-C'est normal. Café?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Rachel s'installa à son tour et elles mangèrent en silence. Santana n'était pas très à l'aise, Rachel Berry et elle n'avaient jamais été très proche, et la diva ne voulait pas brusquer son amie. Mais elle n'aimait pas la voir triste et elle savait qu'elle était très affectée par sa dispute avec Brittany.

-Tu peux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé si tu penses que ça peut te soulager.

-Je sais. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de parler de moi donc il faut que je trouve comment t'expliquer.

-Très bien.

Le silence revint, seulement interrompu par le bruit des couverts. Rachel observait avec amusement Santana ouvrir la bouche pour parler puis la refermer. La jeune femme n'avait jamais su comment exprimer ses sentiments lorsqu'il s'agissait de Brittany.

-Britt pense que je la délaisse.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais Rachel savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

-Quinn a eu une période un peu difficile ces dernières années et je me suis beaucoup occupée d'elle, si bien que Brittany a fini par penser que nous avions une liaison. Elle sait aujourd'hui que c'est faux mais apparemment elle en souffre encore. Je suis tellement stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu!

Rachel avait très envie de demander à son amie pourquoi Quinn n'allait pas bien mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Je ne veux pas la perdre! gémit Santana au bord des larmes.

-Tu ne vas pas la perdre San. Brittany et toi êtes destinées à être ensemble, je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses l'une de l'autre! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement lui expliquer ce qu'il en est réellement.

-Ca ne suffirait plus. Elle attend autre chose que de simples explications. Et je ne peux pas lui donner!

-Tu crois qu'elle veut que...

-J'ai trouvé des catalogues de robes de mariée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-Mais c'est merveilleux! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, c'est la suite logique de votre histoire!

-JE NE PEUX PAS!

Rachel ne dit rien. Santana avait atteint la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait confier, en tout cas à elle.

-Reste ici autant que tu veux mais promet moi que tu vas parler à Brittany.

-On verra.

oOoOoOo

Santana avait décidé de rester quelques jours chez Rachel afin de réfléchir à la situation. Elle appela quand même Franck pour lui demander d'aider Brittany à gérer le New Direction mais elle serait obligée d'y passer pour récupérer quelques affaires à l'appartement. Elle soupira: ça n'allait pas être facile.

oOoOoOo

Brittany était triste et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Elle servait ses clients avec moins de bonne humeur et cela inquiétait les habitués.

-Vous devriez prendre votre soirée madame, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

-Ca va Franck, je...

Elle s'arrêta net. Santana venait d'entrer. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes puis la brune détourna le regard et monta à leur appartement. Brittany fronça les sourcils et la suivit. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit Santana avec un sac de voyage à la main, prête à partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le ton de la blonde était agressif mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher: la situation l'effrayait.

-Je vais rester quelques jours chez Rachel.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça San!

-Je n'ai pas le choix Britt.

-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

-Ce n'est pas toi Britt, mais tu te rends bien compte qu'on ne se comprend plus! Nous ne sommes jamais d'accord sur rien et presque toutes nos discussions finissent en dispute.

La blonde se figea. Santana était-elle en train de rompre avec elle? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! Elle ne pourrait jamais y survivre! Santana remarqua la réaction de sa petite amie. Elle posa son sac et s'approcha d'elle.

-Brittany, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais tu attends trop de moi, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu mérites!

La blonde ne dit rien et se jeta sur les lèvres de Santana. La brune répondit instinctivement au baiser mais finit par la repousser.

-Arrête Britt, tu...

Brittany la fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle poussa Santana contre le mur et la bloqua de son corps. La brune tenta de se dégager mais Brittany lui mordit violemment la lèvre pour la faire cesser. Santana gémit de douleur et de plaisir et caressa les hanches de sa petite amie. Elle sentit soudain la jambe de la blonde entre les siennes et laissa échapper un soupir. Brittany sourit dans le baiser et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune. Santana savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête ça, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'amour à Brittany dans ces conditions! Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la blonde la possédait complètement.

-Tu es à moi San, je ne te laisserai pas me quitter...

Santana réagit en entendant ces mots et repoussa Brittany. La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux et la brune s'en voulut d'en être la cause.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait San!

-Ce n'est pas toi Britt! répliqua Santana sur le même ton, mais je ne peux pas tu comprends? Je ne peux pas être avec toi! Je t'aime tellement... Je ne peux pas m'engager avec toi et prendre le risque que tu me quittes un jour! J'en mourrais Britt!

Brittany ne répondit pas, trop sous le choc pour articuler le moindre mot. Santana lui lança un dernier regard plein de larmes et s'enfuit.

oOoOoOo

Rachel sautillait joyeusement dans le couloir de son immeuble. La représentation avait été un succès et mieux encore, elle avait reçu un message de Quinn lui proposant de sortir le lendemain. Elle entra dans son appartement en sifflotant et découvrit Santana prostrée sur son canapé, en larmes. La jeune femme était secouée de spasmes et avait visiblement du mal à respirer. Rachel se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire


	5. Chapter 5

**Laurine: stressée, c'est le mot ;) merci pour ta review!**

**LetInLove: merci d'avoir reviewé! Oui c'est triste mais tout va bien se terminer :)**

**Zeb410: pas d'inquiétude, ça va s'arranger, c'est promis :)**

**camille76260: c'est gentil merci! Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger, je suis fan des happy end! :)**

**Dess: contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review :)**

Brittany faisait les cent pas dans son salon en attendant Quinn. Après sa dispute avec Santana, elle avait absolument besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et elle espérait que son amie saurait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour que la brune revienne. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un s'acharner sur la sonette et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Mon Dieu Britt! Tu as dormi dernièrement? s'exclama Quinn.

-Pas très bien non, avoua Brittany.

-Qu'est-ce que Santana a encore fait...

Brittany lui raconta toute l'histoire, oubliant bien sur de parler de la partie qui concernait Quinn et Rachel. Son amie n'en revenait pas. Elle pensait que les deux jeunes femmes vivaient le parfait amour et que tout allait bien mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il y avait quand même une chose qui n'était pas claire...

-Pourquoi Santana est partie? demanda Quinn, vous vous êtes disputées, j'ai bien compris. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme une gamine!

-Je crois qu'elle a peur...

-Santana Lopez de Lima Height Adjacent? Avoir peur?

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en fait. Elle a peur que je la quitte un jour.

-Conneries, tu ne ferais jamais ça.

-Bien sur que non! Mais San ne veut pas le croire!

-Au lycée, on avait un moyen infaillible pour dire ce qu'on ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu vas chanter. Pour elle, pour lui montrer à quel point tu l'aimes.

-Oh lala! Je pourrai jamais, je n'ai jamais su chanter aussi bien que vous!

-Tinquiète, on va te trouver la chanson parfaite.

-De toute façon, je vois pas ce que je pourrai faire d'autre...

-Ben voilà, t'as pas le choix. Allez, retourne au restaurant, y'a un service qui t'attend!

Brittany sourit. Elle espérait que l'idée de Quinn fonctionnerait parce que Santana lui manquait énormément alors que cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'elle était partie. Il fallait qu'elle revienne et vite.

oOoOoOo

Rachel ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait rendez-vous à quinze heures avec Quinn dans un café qui n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas abandonner Santana qui avait pleuré toute la nuit et toute la journée. La jeune femme s'était enfin endormie mais si elle était seule en se réveillant, elle allait paniquer.

Rachel eut une idée lumineuse, qui ne l'était pas vraiment en fait, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Kurt.

-Oui Rachel?

-Code rouge, on a une urgence. Tu peux venir chez moi? Je t'expliquerai quand t'arriveras.

-Je suis là aussi vite que possible.

Effectivement, il fut rapidement devant la porte et Rachel le fit entrer. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand il découvrit Santana allongée sur le canapé. Son amie lui raconta alors ce qu'elle savait et finit par lui demander de garder un oeil sur elle le temps de son rendez-vous avec...

-Tu as un rendez vous avec Quinn?

-Et bien oui, ça me parait normal. On ne s'est pas vu pendant huit ans, on aura plein de choses à se raconter.

-Tu m'étonnes! ricana Kurt, allez file, tu vas finir par être en retard! Tu dois aller au théâtre ce soir?

-Non, la prochaine représentation est demain. Merci beaucoup Kurt, je te revaudrai ça.

-J'espère bien!

oOoOoOo

Quinn faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, les mains attachées dans le dos par Joe pour qu'elle évite de se ronger les ongles. Quand le jeune homme avait vu arriver son amie ce matin à huit heures, il avait tout de suite remarqué son stress. Il avait essayé de lui parler, de la détendre par un petit massage, il l'avait même emmené dans une salle de sport qui n'était pas loin pendant la pause de midi mais rien n'y fit, Quinn Fabray était stressée et rien ne pourrait la calmer.

A quatorze heures, Joe débarqua dans le bureau de son amie, sur les nerfs. Lui qui était quelqu'un de calme, elle avait réussi à l'énerver!

-Je te préviens Quinn, si tu ne poses pas tes fesses dans les secondes qui suivent je te jure que je vais voir Rachel à ta place et je lui balance tout!

La blonde s'arrêta net et fusilla son ami du regard.

-J'y peux rien si je suis stressée! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? On a jamais été vraiment amies, ça va être tellement gênant!

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as qu'à te comporter avec elle comme tu te comportes avec moi, c'est tout.

-Mais je ne pourrai jamais Joe! Quand je te vois, j'ai pas un sourire débile sur le visage, j'ai pas envie de te prendre la main à la moindre occasion, j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser toutes les cinq minutes!

-Tu sais, à part le fait d'avoir envie de l'embrasser, le reste n'est pas gênant! Je suis certain que Rachel veut se rapprocher de toi alors n'hésite pas à lui montrer que toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie!

-Pfff, si je suis ton conseil, elle est dans mon lit ce soir!

-On parie?

-Mais non! Je vais pas coucher avec elle!

-Ben voyons... Bon, trêve de bavardages, tu ferais mieux de y'aller, ne fais pas attendre ta chérie!

-Raaaa mais ta gueule à la fin!

Joe éclata de rire tandis qu'il détachait son amie et la blonde en profita pour le frapper. Il lui tira la langue comme un gosse et retourna travailler.

oOoOoOo

Quand Quinn arriva en vue du café où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Rachel, elle repéra immédiatement la jeune femme, assise en terrasse. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine quand la brune releva les yeux et la vit. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et Quinn venait juste d'arriver à sa hauteur qu'elle la serrait déjà contre elle.

-Et bien Rachel, je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point!

-Ca fait presque dix ans que je t'attends Quinn, je veux rattraper le temps perdu.

-On le rattrapera, je te le promets.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et un silence s'installa. Rachel mourrait d'envie de demander à son amie quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir si elle était ou non avec Joe mais elle ne savait pas comment si prendre.

-Comment va Joe? demanda-t-elle finalement.

''Pathétique'' pensa-t-elle au même moment.

-Il va bien, il t'a adoré pendant le spectacle.

-Oh, merci.

-Moi aussi d'ailleurs, tu étais formidable.

Rachel rougit et Quinn la trouve mignonne. Elle aurait bien aimé taquiner un peu la diva mais elle parla avant elle.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie?

-Je travaille avec Kurt, en tant que photographe.

-Il faudrait que tu me montre tes photos un jour. J'imagine que tu ne photographies pas que des femmes en sous-vêtements!

Le ton de Rachel était sec et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire. Se pourrait il que la diva soit jalouse? Après tout, elles avaient couché ensemble, cela voulait bien dire que la brune ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

''Elle s'est enfuie'' lui rappela sa raison.

''Parce ce qu'elle avait peur, comme toi!'' contra son coeur.

Quinn secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et décida de jouer un peu avec Rachel, histoire de voir ce qu'il en était. Elle n'avait rien à perdre au final.

-Non, c'est vrai, je ne fais pas que ça. Mais c'est la partie la plus intéressante de mon travail! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-Qui l'eut cru! Quinn Fabray, une perverse!

-Rachel... c'était une blague!

-Je sais bien.

La diva avait quand même l'air soulagé, ce qui amusa beaucoup Quinn. Le serveur revint avec leurs cafés et s'éloigna. La blonde ressentit soudain le besoin de s'excuser auprès de son amie, pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle s'étaient rapprochées au lycée mais elles n'en avaient jamais parlé.

-Rachel, je suis désolée.

La brune la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce changement d'humeur.

-Mais de quoi voyons?

-Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis jamais excusée alors que j'ai fais de ta vie un enfer.

-Quinn, ne sois pas stupide! Ca fait dix ans! Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, même à l'époque. J'avais compris qui tu étais et ce que tu cachais alors j'attendais simplement que tu te calmes. Ce que tu as fini par faire. Nous sommes devenues très proches après ça.

''C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire'' pensa Quinn en se souvenant de cette nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Elle frémit soudain en sentant la main de Rachel sur la sienne et releva les yeux vers elle.

-Quinn je...

Rachel ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Elle devait s'excuser elle aussi, pour être partie comme une voleuse ce matin là, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Je comprends Rachel, ce n'est rien. Nous étions jeunes et bourrées, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Quinn ne se sentait pas prête à parler de ça maintenant, elle était triste à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux draps froids à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la diva lui expliquer qu'elle avait fait une erreur parce qu'elle avait bu.

-Ca en avait pour moi...

Rachel avait parlé tellement bas que Quinn n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Pourtant, le rouge qui commençait à apparaître sur les joues de la diva confirmait qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose d'embarassant.

-Rachel?

-Je suis tellement désolée de m'être enfuie mais comprends moi! J'étais enfermée dans mes certitudes: j'aimais Finn, il serait mon mari, j'irai à New York pour être une star! Et il y eu cette fête et du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvée avec ses sentiments si forts pour toi mais je ne pouvais pas y faire face, ça chamboulait tous mes plans! Et puis j'avais tellement peur, peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, que tu me rejettes... Me voilà entrain de tout te déballer et je ne pourrai plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux, j'aurai trop honte et...

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, se pencha au dessus de la table et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de la diva afin de la faire taire. Son acte eut un effet immédiat et la brune ne dit plus rien.

-Je t'aime Rachel, déclara Quinn dans un sourire, et je sais que tout cela est effrayant, nouveau et tout le bazar mais on a le temps, laissons faire les choses et on verra bien où cela nous mène, d'accord?

-Je t'aime Quinn, et j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

-Je le veux tout autant que toi amour.

**Bon, j'avoue, c'est un peu rapide! Mais j'aime pas quand ça traine ;)**

**Cette fic est bientôt terminée, je me suis bien fais plaisir et je pense que j'en ferai d'autres! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**nb1976: merci beaucoup, c'estw très flatteur :)**

**camille76260: que veux-tu, ça fait huit ans qu'elle attend ça! ;) merci pour ta review!**

**Junkie-Coffee: rolalala! merci pour ta méga review, j'ai bien ri en la lisant! :) contente que ça te plaise.**

**LetInLove: merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir que tu y penses :)**

**Laurine: j'aime bien Joe dans la série donc je voulais qu'il soit encore présent dans la fic. Je vais essayer de plus développer dans la prochaine fic mais elle prendra sûrement plus de temps à voir le jour du coup! merci d'avoir reviewer!**

Santana émergea difficilement d'un sommeil agité et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se situer. Elle était sur le canapé de Rachel Berry parce que sa petite amie et elle s'étaient en quelque sorte disputées.

-Hey San, ça va mieux?

-Porcelaine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Rachel a un rencard avec Quinn mais elle ne voulait pas te laisser seule alors elle m'a demandé de venir, expliqua Kurt sans relever le surnom.

-Je crois que j'ai mal compris là. Tu ne viens pas de me dire que Rachel et Quinn sont sorties toutes les deux n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire.

-C'est génial, déclara Santana en souriant, au moins une histoire qui finira bien...

-Oh, arrête un peu de te lamenter! Tu es Santana Lopez de Lima Height Adjacent, la fille la plus redoutable que je connaisse alors je t'interdis de rester plus longtemps ici à ne rien faire! Tu aimes Brittany plus que tout donc tu vas la voir, tu la demandes en mariage et tu lui fais pleins de beaux bébés, c'est pas bien compliqué quand même!

-Mais je...

-Et je sais que tu as peur! Tu as toujours peur dès qu'il s'agit de s'engager un minimum mais bordel, tu avais la trouille aussi de faire ton coming out au lycée et au final, ça s'est bien passé! Là c'est pareil.

Santana n'en revenait pas. C'était Kurt Hummel, le gars le plus chochotte qu'elle avait jamais rencontré qui était entrain de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Et il avait raison! Elle devait être tombée bien bas...

-Ok, j'y vais! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Où ça?

Elle ne répondit pas, prit son sac et quitta l'appartement sous le regard éberlué de son ami. Rachel allait le désintégrer, il était sensée veiller sur Santana!

-Oups...

oOoOoOo

Quand Rachel rentra dans son appartement en tenant la main de Quinn, Kurt leva les aux ciel et murmura un ''merci mon Dieu'', à moitié moqueur seulement. La brune remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Santana et fronça les sourcils.

-On a parlé et je crois que je l'ai fais réagir. Elle est partie je ne sais où, annonça Kurt.

-Bon sang, je t'avais dis de la surveiller! brailla la diva.

-Oui ben excuse moi, je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle partirait! Je n'allais certainement pas essayer de la retenir, je ne veux pas mourir si jeune. Et puis si ça se trouve, j'ai réglé le problème alors m'engueule pas!

Alors que Rachel allait répliquer, Quinn la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa avec passion. Kurt détourna le regard, choqué.

-Va falloir que tu arrêtes de me faire taire comme ça, c'est déstabilisant...

-Je peux te faire crier si tu préfères...

-Hmmm, faut le dire si je vous dérange! s'exclama Kurt.

Les deux jeunes femmes le fusillèrent du regard et il leva les mains en signe de paix tout en essayant de retenir un fou rire. Il sentait que cette nuit allait être agitée...

-Bon, on fait quoi pour Brittany et Santana? finit par demander Rachel.

-J'ai proposé à Britt qu'elle lui chante une chanson, comme on avait l'habitude de le faire au Glee Club, répondit Quinn, on devrait aller la voir pour se mettre d'accord avec elle.

-C'est une bonne idée amour, mais comment on fait venir Santana au New Direction pour qu'elle entende la chanson?

-Oh c'est trop mignon, vous vous donnez même des petits surnoms!

-Tais toi Kurt! On trouvera quelque chose, pour l'instant, allons voir Brittany.

oOoOoOo

Kurt était rentré chez lui pour s'occuper un peu de son chéri tandis que Rachel et Quinn se rendaient au New Direction. Elles auraient bien aimé savoir où était passée Santana mais leur amie refusait de répondre aux nombreux appels et messages.

Quand Brittany les vit arriver main dans la main, un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle posa son plateau et alla à leur rencontre.

-Salut les filles! Contente de voir que vous vous êtes enfin retrouver!

-Merci. Maintenant, on va s'occuper de faire revenir Santana donc laisse ton tablier et allons à l'appartement! s'exclama Quinn.

-Ok, j'ai une idée en plus. Franck! Tu t'occupes des clients?

-Bien sur madame.

-Merci. Allons y.

Rachel était anxieuse. Elle aurait aimé savoir où était Santana car l'ignorer était embêtant pour leur plan. Il fallait au moins qu'elles arrivent à la contacter. Brittany ouvrit la porte de son appartement et les invita à s'asseoir.

-Alors, commença Quinn, tu as dis que tu avais une idée.

-Oui. J'ai pensé à One and Only de Adèle. Mais c'est peut-être un peu ambitieux...

-Pas tant que ça, intervint Rachel, elle ne monte pas trop haut dans cette chanson et on pourra toujours faire quelques arrangements sur la mélodie pour que tu n'ais pas à trop forcer.

-Donc ça irait?

-Oui, ça va le faire, affirma Rachel, et puis si tu le permets, c'est moi qui jouerai du piano et je t'aiderai pour les parties plus compliquées.

-D'accord, ça me va.

-Et moi je fais quoi? bouda Quinn qui voulait participer au plan.

-Tu attires Santana et tu la forces à rester jusqu'au bout si elle veut fuir.

-C'est dans mes cordes, déclara la blonde avec un sourire, oh merde! Elle m'appelle justement! Je fais quoi?

-Commence par répondre, banane! Et ne dis pas que tu es avec Brittany.

Quinn hocha la tête et répondit.

-Allô

-_Salut Q. J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc, on peut se voir ce soir?_

_-_Bien sur, on a qu'à aller au New Direction.

-_Ca concerne Brittany donc j'aimerai mieux éviter._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sort avec Rachel ce soir.

-_D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rachel, tu n'aurais pas oublier de me parler de quelque chose par hasard?_

-On se dit tout ça ce soir, promit Quinn en souriant.

-_Ok, à tout à l'heure alors._

-A ce soir San.

Quinn raccrocha. Brittany et Rachel attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce qu'elles s'étaient dis.

-Santana veut me parler. Elle vient au New Direction de soir, tu seras prête avec la chanson Britt?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais déjà. Merde, j'espère que ça va marcher...

-Ca va marcher Brittany, y'a pas de raisons pour que ça rate, la rassura Rachel.

oOoOoOo

Santana tapait ses doigts sur la table en attendant son amie. Elle n'avait jamais été patiente et en plus, elle était complètement stressée. Elle était sur le point de faire l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie et elle voulait avoir l'avis de sa meilleure amie pour ça. Enfin, la blonde arriva.

-T'en as mis du temps! Franck! Deux kirs s'il te plait.

-Tout de suite!

-Bonjour San, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir.

-Ouais bonjour, excuse moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

-Je vois ça, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je vais demander Brittany en mariage.

Quinn n'en revenait pas. Leur plan ne servait plus à rien! Elle voulu prévenir Rachel mais se ravisa. Même si Santana s'était enfin décidée, la chanson de Brittany lui montrerait à quel point sa petite amie tenait à elle. Elle laissa donc son téléphone dans son sac et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est formidable San! Félicitations!

-Attends, c'est pas encore fait. Il faut que Britt accepte.

-Pfff, ça fait des années qu'elle attend ça, elle va dire oui et plutôt deux fois qu'une!

-Oui tu as raison bien sur.

-Tu vas faire ça où et quand.

-Ici, parce que c'est notre futur, ce qu'on a construit ensemble et je ne sais pas encore quand. Bon alors, toi et Rachel?

Santana avait demandé avec un grand sourire et Quinn rougit.

-Ben oui... On s'est vu cet après-midi pour boire un verre et on a parlé. De ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Elle a commencé un de ses monologues interminables dont elle a le secret alors pour la faire taire je l'ai embrassé. Et voilà.

-Et ben! Tu n'y es pas allée par quatre chemins! Du Fabray pur et dur! Je pensais pas que tu oserais mais c'est génial.

Quinn rougit de plus belle. Elle vit soudain Rachel monter sur scène et demander le silence. Santana fronça les sourcils en la voyant et Quinn espéra que tout se passerait bien.

-Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir. J'ai une amie qui aimerait monter sur scène pour chanter. Cette chanson est destinée à une personne dans cette salle et je lui demande de ne pas fuir, de ne pas s'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion ou de...

-On a compris Rach! cria Quinn.

Les clients éclatèrent de rire et la diva rougit avant de reprendre.

-Oui, bon, désolée. Santana, reste sur ta chaise ou je t'y attache avec une chaîne et quinze cadenas!

-Rachel! brailla une nouvelle fois Quinn.

La diva lui tira la langue et s'installa au piano tandis que Brittany montait sur scène, pas très sûre d'elle. Rachel lui sourit pour l'encourager et commença à jouer. Brittany chanta et Santana ne vit plus qu'elle. C'était comme dans ces films romantiques, dans une scène emplie d'émotions. Les clients avaient disparu, même Rachel et Quinn n'étaient plus là. Seules Brittany étaient là, chantant pour l'amour de sa vie, et Santana qui pleurait en silence. Les mots de la chanson s'infiltraient en elle telle une promesse qui ne serait jamais rompu. Elle sentait son coeur prêt à exploser mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste une joie infinie.

La chanson se termina et tandis que les clients se levaient et applaudissaient la magnifique performance de Brittany, Santana se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent face à face et un silence religieux s'installa. Santana mit alors un genou à terre et présenta une petite boîte ouvert à Brittany.

-Brittany, acceptes-tu de faire de moi ta femme pour le reste de ta vie?

-Oui San! Oui je le veux! s'exclama Brittany en se mettant à pleurer.

Sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes, Santana passa la bague au doigt de sa future femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Rachel et Quinn pleuraient elles aussi de joie. La brune rejoignit sa petite amie et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Quand est-ce qu'on fait des bébés? demanda la diva.

Quinn s'étrangla avec son kir tandis que Rachel éclatait de rire. Leurs amies revinrent à la table et elles décidèrent d'appeler Kurt, Blaine ainsi que Joe pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Quinn regarda Rachel, ses deux amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de se bécoter et se dit que tout serait parfait maintenant.

oOoOoOo

-Voilà comment tout a commencé. La nuit a été torride et...

-Quinn! Ca va pas non? Ce sont des enfants!

-Calme toi Rachel, c'était une blague.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le regard à la fois dégoûté et admirateur de leurs petits enfants et ceux de Santana et Brittany qui elles éclatèrent de rire.

oOoOoOo

**Voilà, voilà! Je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la fic en général mais j'aime assez la fin. Comme j'avais prévenu, je ne suis pas douée pour les scènes torrides donc je n'en ai pas fais mais promis je m'entraîne pour les prochaines! ;)**


End file.
